1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to controlling an electronic apparatus such as a television, a home stereo or an air conditioner by a wireless remote control transmitter using infrared rays, radio waves or the like, in particular, relates to a receiving circuit that receives a remote control signal from a remote control transmitter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A remote control signal receiving circuit is provided in an electronic apparatus that is operable by remote control such as a television, a home stereo or an air conditioner. In the remote control signal receiving operation, generally, a remote control signal is received by a light receiving element, the waveform of the received remote control signal is reshaped, and the reshaped remote control signal is decoded and distinguished. A relevant technologies are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application publication No. 2003-87195.
While a conventional remote control signal receiving circuit samples a remote control signal from the light receiving element periodically, the light receiving element operates continuously. Therefore, a problem is the large power consumption of the light receiving element.